Aden Taylor
"The guy's like a walking Neutralizer bath!" - Claudia summming up Aden's affect on the artifacts Life before the Warehouse Aden's life prior to the Warehouse wasn't very interesting. The few pets he had in his youth, along with just about any potential artifact he interacted with, remained calm as soon as it heard his voice or felt his aura. Two years prior to the Warehouse, he and a close friend, Juan Miguel, were caught by a pair of Sburb Beta Disks and participated in a Sburb session. Succeeding in it, he received a gift from the artifact: the ability to divide and manipulate Space. One year prior to joining the Warehouse team, he went to a fan convention with all sorts of replicas, the majority being the Pokemon Artifacts related to Legendaries. They would have activated immediately, had Aden not been there.His aura interacted with the items, ensuring they wouldn't fully activate for another year. He also met Mary Melinoe there, battled her several times, only winning when he caught on to her preferred type match-ups. He returned to his job at the nearby library of sorting books, a task he excelled at. Soon, the Poké Ball he had purchased activated, and he was promptly hired by Mrs. Frederic. Warehouse Aden joined the Warehouse after his Poké Ball activated. After being requested personally by Ms. Fredric, Aden accept the invitation. He helped the team acquire the rampant Legendaries, among other artifacts such as Viracoacha's Staff which was found in a tomb Aden believed didn't exist. Aden had a dream connection with a strange being who later identified himself as Azletar the Warehouse Legendary. He, along with Agent Cody Tinker, brought the being into physical life and existance. After the Legendary Pokemon artifacts were created, Aden found a side job working as a bookstore assistant in town. While he mostly tends to stay in the background, Aden sometimes helps out in missions, like the Gloria Von Dichi/Anubis mask case. Once a month, Aden attends meetings of the Ascendere as a founding member. Personality Aden is an introvert most of the time, but once you get him to trust you, he can be as emotional as the sea. He's also a smart- alec, willing to use sarcasm to get under skin. When pressed, Aden can and will use his abilities to mess up one's day. Artifact Usage Aden treats artifacts like he would treat a pet: with love and respect. His aura and soothing voice calm the more active artifacts. *The Poke Ball *At least two Arceus Plates *Viracocha's Staff (when he can get away with it) *Tesla - Costumized his to resemble a Halo Plasma Pistol *God Tier Grandfather Clock - his life is permanently bonded to it, similar to how Steve was bonded to the Metronome in a Meleager-like effect; if the clock's pendulum stops swinging, he will die. His aura has no effect on this. Abilities *Neutralizing aura: Aden's blue-green aura has a calming effect on his surroundings, allowing him to calm most artifacts within arm's reach, as well as preventing new-born artifacts from activating immediately. *Spaciokinesis: After a rather long period of meditation, or the proper stimuli, Aden can manipulate the fabric of space in the form of barriers and shaped fields within which the laws of physics can be altered. This ability is almost never used due to how dangerous it can be. **Aden has steadily allowed himself to be able to use this ability at will. However, constant use tires him out to the point wherew he must fall asleep to recharge. **Size/mass transferrence: Aden's dominant ability is to transfer the size, momentum, and even mass from one location to another. If he allows himself to enter a full God-Tier state, he could even do this to planets (Aden does no know this little tidbit) **Density Shift and accelerated speed give Aden his most lethal ability, one he swore on the River Styx to NEVER, EVER use: The Death of 1,000 cuts, where Aden accelerates to near-light speed and his daggers reach near-neutron star density. An instant later... enemy becomes a smoothie. As Aden takes a vow on the Styx seriously, this ability will NEVER be used! EVER! **As of late, it has become fairly easy for Aden to use these powers, due to the existence of multiple "God Tiered" people around the globe accessing their power and dividing the Space Aspect's influence up. Furthermore, he has multiple weaknesses, including an Achilles'-heel type just over his heart. **With effort, Aden can channel his power into an artifact, such as Simon Tookoome's Bullwhip, and allow the artifact to cut through space. In the case of the bullwhip, the result was that the user could hear the sounds emitted from a certain point in space time. However, this drains a lot of energy. *Flight - As a God Tier, Aden can fly. *Duel skill - Mediocre, as Aden hasn't done a Yugioh deul since he was a child. *Dagger fighting - Adept. Always keeps a bone and ebony dagger in a sheath on his leg. Relationships *Artifacts - many consider him a nice person, as he keeps them from overreacting. When two artifacts have a disagreement, Aden will step in to calm them down and help (or force) them into a diplomatic agreement. *Felix Draco - Friendly rivalry. Often calls Felix Kitten boy. *Juan Miguel - Best friend/Co-Sburb player *Mary Melinoe - Girlfriend *HARP agents - Aden is on fairly decent terms with the members of HARP *Dylan - Aden finds Dylan to be VERY irritating- And that's putting it lightly! *Old Bone - Is good friends with the Zombie, but is also the unfortunate soul who needs to burn his grass skirt collection monthly. Trivia *Aden once slept in the Jaguar House of Xibalba just to be alone before his private quaters were created. *He often carries around a conductor's baton that he uses to gently remind artifacts not to misbehave by delivering a light tap. *Aden sleeps with a Stitchpunk doll. It's name is 413. He keeps it close ny since it is effectivly a sympathetic magic counterpart to his body. *After his office was built in the Warehouse, Aden chose to sleep there, freeing up his room in the B&B for others. *Aden has two tattoos: One of the Blue Lantern logo on his left shoulder, and one of Skaia over his heart. This tattoo acts as an Achilles' Heel. *Aden will quite happily do just about anything for Mary... if it's legal and/or reasonable. *Aden doesn't particularly like artifacts that force false-death. *He has Coulrophobia, fear of clowns. *Aden is directly influenced by The Will of Skaia. As a result, if he ever makes decision against it, he may appear to glitch, visible only as a brief flinch, and immediately change his mind for no apparent reason. *Aden's contingency plan involves binding Aden's God Tier Clock in rope, so as to paralyze him, then Bronze him. Immediately after supplying this plan, he had the memory of the plan erased, so as to prevent him from defending against it. Aden's vocab Aden prefers using fandom-related swears to actual curse words. #Arceus - fandom: Pokemon. Usage: replaces "God" "Jesus" etc. "Arceus dammit!" #Scrap - fandom: Transformers. Usage: Self-explanatory. "Oh scrap." #Brightspark - fandom: The Seventh Tower. Usage: sarcastically used to call someone an idiot. "Okay, who's the brightspark that did this?" #"Makes Izzy look sane" - fandom: Total Drama. Usage: calling someone/thing crazy to the extreme! "Use Apophis Statuette? Pfft, ha! that's crazy enough to make Izzy look sane! AHAHA!!" #Gone/going grimdark - fandom: Homestuck. Usage: saying that someone has gone absolutely berserk and that everyone should run or get out of said some's way. "Juan's gone Grimdark! RUN AWAY!" #"Go put on the Ignika!" - fandom: Bionicle. Usage: Drop dead (or more accurately: "Go {censored} yourself!"). "Go put on the Ignika, butt head!" #HOLY HOENN! - Pokemon term indicating shock. Aden Taylor.PNG|Aden Taylor wearing his favorite Hero of Space shirt. Aden Taylor's powers.PNG|Aden prepares to use his powers on Agent Karess Old Bone.jpg|Old Bone, a Mayan zombie and Guardian of Origin Circle Stitchpunk 413.PNG|413; To Watch Us. GodAdenIt.png|Aden wearing his full God Tier outfit Category:Agents